Darkness Arise Part 1
'Darkness Arise Part 1 '''is the first episode in Power Rangers: Transformers (Season 1) Plot After the great explosion of Alex Sanders High causing the death of three siblings parents the 3 kids, Kimberly, Erik, And Nicky Were now Orphans not living with anyone near their home as they became Power Rangers And they discovered that Autobots are real. Story 11 years ago, at Alex Sanders High School, 2 engineers named Shane and Hanna were at a Science convevention where their kids named Kimberly, Erik, and Nicky who are presenting their projects. ”Okay our presentations are these Autobots Called Transformers from another planet called Cybertron.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. Erik comes up. ”The Autobots started a long time ago before we were born the Autobots were frightening against these evil bots Decepticons.” Erik says as he looks at them. Nicky comes up. ”The Autobots were led by a Prime named Optimus Prime, he led the Autobots out of Cybertron and send this Autobots scout name B-127 to Earth, In 1987, B-127 landed on Earth where he run into this military force called Sector 7 led by Lt. Jack Burns and B-127 was fighting this Decepticons Named Barricade Who tears out his voicebox leaving him voiceless.” Nicky says as he looks at them. Kimberly looks at them. “After B-127 was taking refugees, this 18 year old girl name Charlie Watson who find B-127 and revived and befriended it she renames him Bumblebee and he made 2 new friends Charlie and Memo and Charlie did her best to protect her new friend from Sector 7 and the Decepticons, When Bumblebee destroyed the 2 Decepticons he and Charlie parted their ways and Bumblebee left with Optimus Prime.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. Erik then brings up the next file. ”After that department Bumblebee was now own by this Teen name Sam Witwicky, and he takes him and this girl Mikaela Barnes, to see Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots and they took a fight against Megatron.” Erik says as he looks at them. Nicky looks at them. ”The after that Sam went to College And has to deal with the Revenge on the Fallen then after that he took a job as a intern but need to fight against people and the Sentinel Prime who wants to attack the people and save his girlfriend Carly Spencer.“ Nicky says as he looks at the page. Kimberly then gets out 2 more presentations. ”After that great battle this Decpticon Named Lockdown killed several Autobots and some people melt some of them to make drones and the remaining Autobots relay on their new allies, Cade Yeager, Tessa Yeager, Cade’s daughter, and Shane Dyson, Tessa’s boyfriend. After the battle against Lockdown Cade and Bumblebee helped around the city while the TRF is still around and relay on some new allies to deal with Quintessa and their Autobots leader Optimus Prime was brainwashed by the creator Quinntessa who blames him for not saving Cybertron and renamed Nemesis Prime, When Nemesis Prime was about to destroy Cade and Bumblebee, Bee spoke for the first time in a long time after the battle the Autobots left Earth and went back to Cybertron to confront the Creators.” Kimberly says as she finished the presentation. Nicky comes up. ”As we finished our Presentation these people were the best for the Transformers who helped them so much in their battles here is our mini Autobots versions of the Transformers as an honor to them on how their defeated the Decepticons.” Nicky says as he looks at them. As the audience clapped for their work as Shane And Hanna saw their kids as they run up and hug them. ”Wait ago kiddo’s your presentation about them were so creative.“ Shane says as he looks at their kids. Hanna smiles at them. ”Yeah about the Transformers was really creative it almost seem realistic.” Hanna Says as she looks at them. As the Professor of Alex Sanders High looks at the 3. ”Hey Professor Carter’s I was hopping your kids cane make this tough device with their mini Autobots.” Professor Banks says as he looks at them. ”We agree.” Kimberly says as she looks at him. He took the 3 on a weird device as they activate their Autobots to build the machine as it took 3 hours to finished as Kimberly commanded the Bumblebee bot to put a Last crystal inside it And show the work to him and was amaze as the 3 went out and put their bots in their bags as they see a fire in the school as Shane and Hanna helped some people out as a woman tells them Professor Banks is still in their as Shane and Hanna went after them. ”Mom, Dad please is to dangerous.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. ”Sweetheart, Banks is in there Someone has to help.” Shane says as he looks at Kimberly as He and Hanna went inside. As Kimberly grabs their necks as she slips and cut off their necklaces and one more fell off as she rushes to them as the building explodes. As Kimberly wake up and see the building destroyed. ”Mom! Dad!“ Kimberly says in a echo calling to her parents as she and her brothers know they died in the explosion. The People from the school had a funeral for Banks, Shane, and Hanna at the school and each of them were helping burying their bodies in the cemetery along with Erik, Kimberly, And Nicky’s Help After that they had a wake at the Carter’s house feeling sorry for Kimberly, Erik, And Nicky’s parents leaving Kimberly going into her room looking at her Autobot Bumblebee clutching it in her arms as she cries about her parents death as Erik And Nicky accompany a sad Kimberly about Shane and Hanna. (Theme Song) Episode 1: Darkness Arise Part 1 11 years later, ''”It’s been 11 years since the Fire inciden, my Parents are dead and me and my brothers are now orphans and can’t stay with any of our family members who are far away from Seattle, so me and my brothers decided to stay here and help people around the city and becoming tech Power Rangers Who Help people with our Transformers technology.” Kimberly says as she narrates the thing. In the City a Red Ranger with black and red light lines is zooming to stop a criminal and activate her sword blade to stop him as a Blue Ranger And Yellow Ranger with the same color as they zoom to stop him and the Yellow Ranger uses a laser net to catch him and save the day. After he was arrested the Red Ranger demorphs her helmet revealing to be Kimberly grown up. ”Whoa that was a good run for us.” Kimberly says as she looks at her brothers. Erik looks at his sister as his helmets disappears. ”I know that sis isn’t this getting so wild for once.” Erik says as he looks at Kimberly. Nicky looks at her. ”Yeah Kim are Parents died and were on our own who are we going to live with.” Nicky says as he looks at her. Kimberly looks at them. ”Guys I know it’s been 11 years since they died and we are protecting our city from criminals.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. They agree on what she just said and they went to patrol the area. As Nicky is looking at some areas and saw a familiar bot as he gets out his Data phone and sees an Autobot that was destroyed;Jazz. As Erik is patrolling the eats side and ran into a female motercycle named Arcee; As Kimberly is patroling the West And hide inside a bush and get out her Data pod and saw it was Ratchet who was destroyed by Lockdown as she was unsure how he was brought back to life. As she saw An Decepticon as she scans it and it was Starscream as she hides and see the 2 fight as she was nervous to move then she finally stands up. ”Hey Con, leave Ratchet alone.” Kimberly yells as she looks at him. This gave Starscream the retention when she calls him. ”You little girl think you have the right to fight me let’s do it.” Starscream says as he looks at her then went to attack her as Kimberly dodges it and fun on top of him then flips back down. As Kimberly activates her helemet on, as it goes over her head then on her face then the plate comes down and covered her eyes. As she gets into battle position and the two fight. ”AUTO STAR BLADE, HIYAH!" Red (Kimberly) Transformer Ranger says as she operates er Hans And uses a as a Star blade attack as she strikes Starscream on the back. As Starscream Strike her Red (Kimberly) Transformer Ranger block it with her Ligh sword and then slice his sword in half. ”Your finished STARSCREAM!” Red (Kimberly) Transformer Ranger says in an Robotic voice. Causing Starscream to flee waiting to get stronger to fight her as She looks at Ratchet. ”Are you Okay Ratchet.” Red (Kimberly) Transformer Ranger says as she is in her echo mode on her helmet looking at Ratchet. As Kimberly powers down her helemet and use her sword and put it on a baton mode and helped him up. Ratchet looks at her. ”Thanks you Red Transformer.” Ratchet says as he looks at her. Kimberly smiles back and got on her bike. ”Your welcome Ratchet and my name is Kimberly.” Kimberly says as she looks at him as she drives off. As she‘s wondering how he’s back rom the dead. As she meet her brothers in their hideout as she looks at them. ”Hey Guys you won’t believe the weirdest thing I just saw when I was patrolling.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. Nicky looks at her. ”Sis youll never guess what I found I saw the Autobots Jazz Who is alive.” Nicky says as he looks at her. Kimberly gets surprised. ”Nicky that was I’m about to say, I saw Ratchet and he was also alive and I fought the Con, Starscream to save him.” Kimberly says as she looks at them. Erik looks surprised. ”Wait you 2 saw dead Autobots who are come back to life and Kim you fought a Con.” Erik says as he looks at the 2. They looks t him. ”Yes Erik.” They both says as they looks at him. Erik is confused. ”Okay how can the Deceased Autobots can be still alive.” Erik says as he looks at them. Kimberly looks at him. ”Maybe something must have brought them back to life.” Kimberly says as she cross her arms and struck her cheek thinking of what have cause them to be revived. Nicky looks at her. ”But what would have caused them to come back to life.” Nicky asked as he looks at her. Kimberly got out her smart board as she gets out a map of Seattle and pulls out the location of their patrolling area. ”Okay I saw Ratchet in the West, you dawn Jazz in the north.” Kimberly says as she looks at the board and placing locations of the 2 Autobots. Erik suddenly realize something. ”Wait I saw another one that was killed name Arcee I saw her while I was patrolling in the East.” Erik says as he puts a photo of her on Kim’s board on the East. Kimberly looks confused. ”What, how is this possible that Arcee is revived as well this is so weird, Yeah the Autobots And Decepticons are real but these fallen bots and Cons this is unreal these locations must be in a shape of something but what.” Kimberly says as she looks at the board. Nicky looks at her. ”Kim is getting late can we get some sleep and continue this tomorrow.” Nicky says as he looks at Kimberly. Kimberly agrees and went to get dressed for bed as Kimberly is looking at her Mom’s necklace. ”You missed mom and dad don’t you.” Nicky says as he looks at her. She nods as Nicky sits by her bed and gets her Bumblebee bot when she was little as he went to sleep as Kimberly wrote in her journal saying that Autobots and Decepticons are real on what she saw today and hope to see why are the deceased bots and cons are revived as she sleeps with her bots and puts her necklace on her as she sleeps. As Starscream is on a hill. ”Don’t worry Megatron I will restore you with my friends help.” Starscream says as he looks at the sky. As a mysterious person comes out and calls himself Decikai as he have a device that was revealed to be created by Kimberly and her brothers when they were young and planes to bring him back to life as he needs a power source to energize it. As a yellow car is call by the weird glow coming from Kimberly’s mother’s necklace was revealed to have a Transformers symbol. To Be Continue…… Characters Transformers Rangers Allies Villains Trivia D D